User blog:BeoBlade/YGO x GE: hasta la vista Ritual
"It passed a week since I saw Matt for the last time and now my ultimate goal is clear. Now, I can only run, run towards the world, run for everyone. My name is Thomas, and now, I abandoned my deck." The man was recording while walking in the city, his life was clean, only with boredom... he was prepared to die, he was recovering his powers and soon, it would kill him. But when he was walking, a policeman said "Hello sir, I am Leon. One of the members of Security, I am searching for this outlaw know as Roinelll, Do you know anything?" but Thomas didnt kown what to answer, it had been years since he don hear that name, the name of the man who helped Matt to destroy Thomas' life. Leon was trying to talk with him, but Thomas didnt replied. He went for his Duel Runner in hope to find Roi, but then he said to the man "Leon, this man cant be arrested, I need to kill him. I can see inside you, and I know that you dont work for Security. You are a outlaw like him, but as far I can see, you just want a vengeance against this man. If you want, follow me. But I will need a new deck, a stronger deck." But leon smiled, as he saw Tom's face. "I have one deck that I got 6 days ago, this is called Aragami Deck, I needed to edit it since some cards dissapeared.". It was Tom's deck, the one he abandoned after he battled against Matt. That deck is hunting him, he cant drop it. But he accepted it, just to find Roinelll. "Have you any idea of how to find Roi?" - Thomas asked, Leon had the answer. But he wasnt willing to go there, Roinelll said to Leon go to a warehouse, it was a obvious trap but they needed to go there. Both Leon and Thomas entered in the warehouse after 1 hour, thinking on decks and strategies. No one was there but then, someone said: "Oh, finally you came here, huh Leon? oh, got a buddy too? Heh, Thomas... The old boy from years ago, still using The Horizon? You know, that I have the GE:N Deck! God Enforce Next!". "Leon, let me duel him alone, thanks for helping me but it's my issue" - Thomas said, preparing his Duel Disk to duel against Roinelll but then Leon replied "Let YOU duel him!? I know you have your issues with him, but I am the one who will kill him!", Roinelll laughed nevertheless and said "Oh, what about you and Tom duel me? It's not like I cant defeat both of you!". Roinelll then drop a card on the floor, that got a blue bright after that. It was an Action Field. "DUEL!!!" "I am alone, so I will take the first draw!" - Roinelll said, while seeing his hand and combos, for some reason he took 5 minutes to understand his hand but later he made a move. With a arrogant face, he said "Card activate! Ritual of the black Eater!" - Thomas got surprised, he forgot that Roinelll also use the Aragami deck, "I sacrifice Dark Resonator and Quillbolt the Hedgehog!" - His Level 5 Ritual Aragami was coming, but neither Leon or Thomas had a clue of what it was. "Appear, destroyer of the World!, Red Demons Zeus (Level 5 - 1900 ATK - 444 Def - Dark - Beast-Warrior)!!" - Roinelll summoned his Ace Monster, but it wasnt the end. "I summon Creator Resonator in attack position, now when there is a Tuner monster on the field, I can special summon Quillbolt the Hedgehog from my graveyard!" - Thomas replied "Damn... what is your point, Roi!?" "Just wait and see, kid! I Synchro Summon both Quillbolt the Hedgehog and Creator Resonator! Appear, Stardust Poseidon (Level 6 - Beast - 1900 ATK - 444 Def)!" - Leon said "Two monsters with 1900? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" - Roinelll just laughed and said "You cant wait for a single round, can you Leon?, I set two cards and I finish my turn" Leon decided to take the 2nd turn without even talking with Thomas, still he was trying to make a fair tag. "I know your plans, Roinelll! My turn, DRAW!!!" "Thomas, I got 20 cards from your Deck to mine, this way we can combine!" - Thomas understood exactly what was his point, he smiled and nodded so Leon decided to do his move "Spell Card: Oracle Dagger! When this card is activated, I can randomly choose one card from a player's hand to tribute and Special Summon one monster with 1 more level! I decide to take one of Tom's card! '---Ogretail---' Ogretail I can special Summon! Appear, hellround: Fallen Ogre (Beast - Level 5 - 2100 ATK - 1050 DEF)!!!" - It was one of the copys of the Fallen Ogretail of Thomas deck, Leon knew what was his strategy and how to support Tom, even him willing to kill Roi, it was obvious he couldnt do it alone, they needed to do a good dual to kill him. "Normal summon! Arise! Ghost garb, Silky (LV3 - Fairy - Light - 000 ATK - 000 DEF)!!" - "When Silky is normal summoned, i can use this card as a Level 5 monster!" - Roi was trying to understand his move since there is no R10 Aragami on Tom's deck. "Now it's time, I will use Oracle Dagger LV2! By using 1000 of my LP, a player can choose 2 cards from any deck to draw!! I will allow to Thomas take 2 cards from my deck!!" - Thomas accepted his cards '---Soul Charge---' '---Raigeki---' "I put 1 card on set. End phase" - Leon just finished his turn and didnt tried to duel, it was obvious that he could've done damage to Roi but then there wont be much chances to win. "give me hope, for life! DRAW" - Thomas said, he noticed hthat Roi was seeing around and possibly trying to find a way to run but neither Leon nor Thomas wanted to see that. "Now, I will go with Oracle Research!!! Now paying half of my LP (Thomas: 4000 > 2000), I can special summon a Ritual Monster, arise! The Aragami God Arc S---" when Thomas was preparing his smmon, RoinelIl laughed and said "Trap! Power of the Thumb (continuous)! When the opponent uses a card effect, he needs to pay 500 LP!" - Both Leon and Thomas were surprised by his card, why didnt he used it earlier? Why he was waiting for Thomas card? There was too many questions that they couldnt answer, but still, the The Aragami God Arc Soldier Ver 0 (LV8 - Beast - Earth - 2222 ATK - 1111 DEF) was summoned. (Thomas: 2000 > 1500). "Battle phase, GASV0 destroy the Red Demons Zeus!! Hyper Revolution!!" - "Do you think it would be that easy? I activate Zeus effect! When this card enters in Damage Step, I can sacrifice 100 of my LP (Roinelll: 4000 > 3900) to use a Ritual card from my deck! I now activate Bully-Eyes Advent! With this card, I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon Bully-Eyes, Amaterasu of the Vortex Power (Dragon - Divine - 4000 attack - 3000 DEF)!!" - Leon and Tom could only match agony, it was a extremely powerful monster and Thomas couldnt do it, but only when Leon made his move... "I activate my Trap Card! Sacrifice for the Dream!! By using any amount of LP I want, I can give the same amount of LP as attack for any monster on the Field! I sacrifice 2000 of my LP and I give it to GASV0 ( The Aragami God Arc Soldier Ver 0: 2000 > 4000) (Leon: 3000 > 1000) - "Really? Already forgot the Amaterasu's effect!?, now you shall take 500 damage (Leon: 1000 > 500)!". Leon was almost losing and soon Beoblade would be the only fighting against Roinelll. "Thanks, Leon. Now I can destroy Amaterasu!! Hyper Revolution!!" - Thomas said, an earthquake happened when the GASV0 attacked, a giantsmoke appeared in the scenraio and Thomas couldnt find Roinelll on the scene, but when he finally saw the field--- ---Amaterasu was alive. And worse yet, His attack was 8000, that was impossible for Leon and Thomas to look at it. That monster cant even be destroyed? With so many moves in hand, Thomas neeeded to ask: "How!? HOW IS THAT EVEN `POSSIBLE?!" - Roi was trying to ignore Tom but then, he said "Oh, that? Trap card: Bully of the Vortex. Your opponent takes no damage in the turn you activate this card, you can double the attack of any monster on the field. "I... I... cant win..?" - Thomas said to himself, Roi was even stronger than Matt and he couldnt duel in his current state. It's been months since Tom last used that deck, he was too rusty. But then. "You will just give up like that?! I dont believe that I actually trust in you. If you are a real duelist, you will find a way to win. Now let's go!" - Leon's words reached Tom. "Ok Leo, thanks. I put 3 cards on set and I end my turn". - "It's my turn again. Draw!!" Roi said, but his Bully-Eyes had dissapeared. "One turn after this card is activated, the monster shall be destroyed" - Roi explained, and then he was preparing to do a big move. "When I dont have monsters on the field, i can Special Summon the--- "I activate my Monster effect! (Thomas: 1500 > 1000)!" - Thomas then quickly replied "when the opponent uses a Spell Card, i can special summon this card from my hand! Bow to us! Demiurge, the saint Aragami (Level 7 - Water - Beast-Warrior - 2600 ATK - 2000 DEF)!, when Demiurge is Special Summoned, I can give 2000 damage to my opponent and destroy one card in the field (Roinelll: 3900 > 1400) (Thomas: 1000 > 500)!! I decide to destroy Power of the Thumb!!" - Roi was serious but just a bit surprisd by Beoblade's action, he didnt just got rid of his Thumb but also made a critical hit at Roinelll. "Huh, impressive Beo. But I did not finished my Special Summon! Appear to me, Cyber Dragon!! Now, I will tribute summon Cyber Dragon, fear the death Tom, Leon. Tribute Summon, appear Cyber Dragon!!" - Thomas was confused since he just tributed Cyber Dragon to summon another Cyber Dragon, but then he saw Leon and saw what he was trying to do. "Spell activate, Bully Charge (continuous)! When this card is activated, I can only lose when my LP reaches -500!!, now I activa my other card, Soul Charge. I summon my old Cyber Dragon (Roinelll: 1400+ > 400+). Now, I will use my 2 Cyber Dragons to creater a Overlay Network! Appear, Shooter Yaksha (R5 - dark - Warrior - 3000 Attack - 0000 DEF)!!" Roi said, with a new and powerful monster on his field, now it was only a matter of time to he.. "Battle phase. Yaksha, attack Leon!! Explosion Ball!!" - Thomas said "Card activ---" and was quickly stopped by Leon - "Just let it be... Thomas, just win now ok?". Still, Thomas tried to help him but it was too late. (Leon:500 > 000 = LOSE); "Damn... you..." - Thomas said, almost going berserk by the incident. "Destiny DRAW!!!" - When he said that, someone entered the Warehouse, it was theactual members of Security. Someone with a badge, named Wifall said "You Roi are arrested!! Come with us peacefully before it's too late!!" - But then he was stopped by someone, it was Matt.. "Just let them alone, at least they should finish their duel." "NOW! By banishing every monster from my FGraveyard I can special summon this card from my Hand!! Appear, Lag Eater Burster (Level 12 - Warrior - Light - ??? ATK - ??? DEF). By using all my LP (Thomas: 500 > 001) I can have the attack of all monsters in every player's Graveyard!! (Lag Eater Burster: ??? > 8322). Roi then replied "I activate Yaksha's effect! During either players turn, this card can have the same ATK as any monster on the field, I will take your Lag Eater Burster's power (Yaksha: 3000 > 8322). "Let's end this!! Lag Eater, destroy Yaksha!! Primal Infinity!!!" - The monsters were facing each other and battling at an insane speed, but then both duelists said "CARD ACTIVATE!!!!!!!". (The end). Category:Blog posts